The DMB Series
by booth's-squint
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots inspired by one of my favorite bands, The Dave Matthews Band.  You don't have to be a fan of their music to read or like the stories. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: So I know it's been a while, but this has been lurking for some time and after last week's episode, I couldn't resist. As usual, I love your comments. Thanks!

* * *

**

"_I'm a puppy for your love,_

_Forgive me, forgive me,_

_Oh, forgive me,_

_I let you down."_

_Let You Down by Dave Matthews Band_

Brennan was heartbroken, but did not know it. She felt the ache, but did not associate it with Booth. Her father, her brother, yes, but Booth?

Never.

He had never made her hurt this way in five years of being partners. Then again, it was her own fault she was hurting this way, was it not?

A fine rain began to fall, reflecting Brennan's mood. She stood across the street from the diner, _their_ diner, and watched him throw his head back in laughter. A smile that had been missing for some time graced his lips, lighting up his whole face. He was in there, with _her_. He was always with her now.

Blinking rapidly, Brennan was unsure if the wetness on her face was due to the rain or tears falling from her eyes. Did it really matter? No one was there to wipe them away. No one was there to care. Her stomach cramped at the thought. She was once again alone in the world.

"Bones, what are you doing out in the rain?"

Brennan was shocked as Booth's face filled her field of vision. He was holding an umbrella over them, attempting to shield them from the rain that was now heavy. She looked down, surprised to see her clothes soaked through and she shivered. The cold seemed to seep into her and emanate from within at the same time. How long had she been standing here? How long had it taken Booth to notice?

"Bones, you're scaring me," Booth whispered, cupping her face with one hand. She snuggled into his hand without thought. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Bones, come on, let's go inside where it's warm and dry. Then we can talk."

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"Bones, you're freaking me out. I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's just go inside and -"

"No, I can't." Desperation laced through and around her words. Brennan could not walk in when _she_ was there. Not when Hannah had everything Brennan wanted.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Booth looked pained at the thought.

"No, no."

It was not supposed to be this way. She was not supposed to be hurting him more. Her words of love and devotion were supposed to fix everything. Logically, she knew it would not work out that way, but she could not help but hope.

"Booth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down. You asked for a chance, you asked for my heart and I didn't give it to you. I told you no. I let you down."

"Bones."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his briefly.

"I'm sorry."

Resting his forehead against hers, Booth sighed deeply. Without regrets, he tilted his head and kissed her. It was longer, more insistent than the last, yet still gentle. She wrenched herself away from him with a sob.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

"Bones, there's nothing to forgive. Love is not something you forgive."

They stood there, motionless, barely an inch between them. Brennan stepped back suddenly as though startled, no longer protected by the umbrella. A voice came from over Booth's shoulder, drawing his attention away.

"Seeley, is everything alright?"

Booth turned away from Bones to find Hannah standing in the doorway of the diner. A flash of guilt flew over him. He was outside standing in the rain kissing a woman who was not his girlfriend. Turning back to Bones, he discovered the space in front of him was empty.

"Seeley?" Hannah prodded.

"What?" He asked, confused as to whether Bones had been standing in front of him at all. Maybe he had dreamed the entire encounter.

"I asked if everything was okay."

"I…I don't know. I have no clue."

He licked his lips nervously and caught just a hint of honey. Bones wore honey flavored chapstick. It was not a dream, it was real.


End file.
